Atlas (Earth-32)
Atlas 'is a Celestialsapien from the Forge of Creation in ''Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. He is the first Celestialsapien in existence and the oldest being in the ninth incarnation of Earth-32. He, along with Hathor and Janus, are The Primordials. Appearance Atlas resembles Alien X, but with several alterations. Atlas wears a full body Spartan armor, with a blood red cape hanging from his shoulders. The helmet has a red crest on top of it. The chest plate has holes in an X pattern, revealing his starry skin beneath. Atlas wields a spear on his right hand and a circular shield on his left one, depicting the letter 'A', which is silver in color, with a starry sky as the background. Atlas, unlike other Celestialsapiens, has blood red eyes. Personalities Atlas, like all Celestialsapiens, has two personalities: '''Bellicus: Bellicus is Atlas' Voice of Rage and Aggression, as well as his primary personality. Bellicus was initially very bloodthirsty and eager to participate in wars, no matter the side, the outcome or the consequences. However, over the eons, Bellicus has begun to calm down somewhat, focusing more on punishment. Bellicus does not think highly of Serena and would prefer to get rid of her, as she is his antithesis. He would often coerce her to agree with his suggestions. Serena: Serena is Atlas' Voice of Love and Compassion, as well as his secondary personality. Serena was initially quite inactive, as Bellicus would force her to comply to his violent methods for dealing with a situation, which greatly saddened her. However, over the eons, Serena has managed to calm down Bellicus somewhat with patience and love, gaining a more active role as a result. Serena wishes to work together with Bellicus more efficiently as a team, but her hope is currently simply wishful thinking. Biography Background Atlas is the first being that ever manifested on the ninth iteration of Earth-32, around 15 billion years ago. Atlas was only an infant during that period, however, and it took him another 3 billion years to be actually "born". Soon after, Atlas' personalities, Bellicus and Serena formed. Serena convinced a reluctant Bellicus to create more like them, so that they wouldn't be alone. And thus, the Celestialsapien race was born with a simple gesture of Atlas' hand. The new Celestialsapiens, being young and immature, started abusing their omnipotent power, causing tears in the fabric of time and space. Atlas stood still, as Serena and Bellicus were having an intense argument, with Bellicus blaming Serena that she had ruined everything. Serena, deeply hurt, but also realizing she was at least partially at a fault, let Bellicus take charge. Bellicus hesitated no longer, and unleashed his fury upon the young Celestialsapiens, beating many of them into submission. To ensure that no further abuse of omnipotence occurs, he suggested that all Celestialsapiens have conflicting personalities, making agreeing on a decision from now on very difficult, or even impossible. The motion was carried, and it affected every Celestialsapien at that point in existence, even Atlas. Bellicus realized his mistake too late and enraged, flew away, leaving behind his birthplace, which would be later known as "The Forge of Creation". Atlas traveled the cosmos for many millennia, discovering new worlds and experimenting on them for his own amusement. However, each process took too long, as Bellicus and Serena had to agree for even the simplest form of movement. Bellicus' rage increased and he began resenting Serena more and more as the eons passed. In the meantime, many species had been formed without the Celestialsapiens' influence and had created advanced civilizations, with the most notable one being the planet of Archeopia. The Archeopians were a peaceful species and they cherished company. Atlas stopped by their planet on one of his travels, surprising the Archeopians, who immediately began inspecting the enigmatic entity. Inside Atlas, Bellicus and Serena were having yet another argument, with Bellicus suggesting they teach them how to use their advanced technology for warfare, while Serena was suggesting to leave them be and simply admire their work. Bellicus would not have it however. He reminded Serena of her first "failure" and pressured her to agree to his "superior" suggestion. Serena once again retreated and Bellicus motion's was carried. What followed next was the complete anihillation of the great Archeopian civilization and the destruction of Archeopia. Serena was horrified by the slaughter of billions of lives and she developed feelings of guilt and regret. Bellicus, meanwhile, had basically assumed full control of Atlas and continued his insane rampage on countless other worlds. Someone had to stop him. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Powers and Abilities Powers *'Omnipotence': Atlas has unlimited power and can do anything, as long as his personalities can agree on something. His very thoughts can become real. Weaknesses *'Power Limitation': Atlas is omnipotent 'only '''on Earth-32. Also, since his personalities are polar opposites, he has difficulty reaching agreement on a decision and even then, one wrong move could have catastrophic effects. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited ''Unknown Trivia *Atlas was initially interpreted by the Ancient Greeks as the Titan who held the sky, however his belligerent behavior led to him being re-interpreted as Ares, the god of war. *Atlas' Bellicus is for some unknown reason more aggressive and malevolent than Alien X's Bellicus. Category:Neutral Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Celestialsapiens Category:Immortal Characters Category:Immortal Aliens Category:Omnipotent Characters Category:Omnipotent Aliens Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000